sagaofamadeupworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:List-of-needs
List of things that need to be done First of all: #'The Description and Game Play pages needed' #'How the game will be' #'Basic classifications by friendliness, holiness and country' #'Attack types' #'Places' #'Robots and equipment' #'Four Legendary Beings' #''Missions '' #''Mythology '' #''List of creatures '' #''How many missions/quests? '' #''Story '' #''Characters '' #''Adding Content to Pages'' ''Description and Game Play'' The game is a fantasy genre, MMORPG. So it would play like World of Warcraft, Evercraft,etc. In other words, big areas to explore, several quests, characters, as well as many other things. '' ''How the Game will be It has to be awesome and epic! Will include exploration, quests, weapons, battles, big multiplayer capabilities, etc. '' ''Classifications The classifications like Category:Of the Fire, things like friendliness, holiness, rarity, etc. '' ''Attack types What types of attacks will be used as in physical and magic. That will split up into other catigories suck as fire, water, lighting, thunder, blunt attacks, strikes, pierce, ect. '' ''The Maps The maps are being developed now since the world of it is the most important part. They need to include the type of terrian: ice, water/sea, volcanic, fire, hellish, heaven, metropolis, acropolis, grasslands, plains, ect. Details such as, town/village locations, shop locations, any form of a body of water or change is terrian, landmarks, bridges, roadways, forests and any other important details. '' ''The bases Designing the villages, cities, shops, houses, parks jails, ect. and their layouts. '' ''Robots and equipment The equipment for use if you still work for the army. This includs but not limited to weapons, such as knives, guns, swords, axes, ect, magical items, fighting robots, protecting robots healing robots, ect. '' ''Four Legendary Beings Tiānlóng, Fènghuáng, Lín hǔ, Yamata no Orochi. Abilities and several other details are still being developed. '' ''Missions TBD(to be decided) Some ideas, imfamous fetch quests, kill an evil creature destroying a town and/or torturing a person, rescue the maiden, recieve a mystical item, destroy a castle/ enemy base, ect. '' ''Mythology The mythologies from which the creatures will be from. This can range from any form of mythology including Norse, Greek, Roman, Eastern, Egypt, Filippino, etc. '' ''List of creatures A list or category of the creatures that will be available in the game. THis includes but not limited to: Sphinx, Harpies, Pegasus and any other creatures of any mythology. There is a list lower on this page. ''How many missions/quests? ''This is TBD later. Several missions, estimating around 50-100, possibly more. '' ''Story Also TBD after the world basis is made. In other words, must be made. '' ''Characters The characters from each map, humans or creatures. ''Adding Content to Pages'' Most of these pages are full of nothing. It doesn't matter how many pages of creatures we have if they don't have any information. At least throw down some basic stats, because "TBA" gets real depressing to look at. Progress #The 4 celestial beings(Category:Four Celestial Being), more info here :http://www.eastasiafair.com/china/four-guardians-of-the-compas/ #There have been created pages for Advanced Tech, expanding is needed #There are 6 Kingdoms #Categories exist for: ##Locations ##Advanced Technology ##Creatures ##TBA ##Finished ##Four Celestial Being ##Four Sacred Guardians ##Kingdoms ##Of the: ###Water ###Fire ###Forest ###Sky ###Snow ###Undead ##Mythologies: ###Greek(the only one right now) ###Japanese ###Chinese ###Indian ###Medieval ###South American ### ##Creature Families #The Pictures uploaded till now #Some Creature pages have been created and added their Element Category and the Creatures category tag and also have receive an infobox template "ElementCreatureBox" with their respective pic, expanding is needed also most of the creatures from this forum need to be created. #Some Locations have been created and added the Of the Element and Location category tag and they also received the infobox template "ElementCityBox" with their respective pic, example:Campos Cressea, expnding is needed also the map is being created and names will be alocated to it, also all of the regions that do not exist as a page yet will need to be created. #Created Forum Pages for the layouts of Creatures and Cities/Locations here: Creatures and Locations #The Kingdoms received their new Layout and infobox #Disposition Page has been created to show what dispositions are available for infobox options. #If there are no images for a creature add the template ## #The creation of the Template:FreeTabTemplate is complete, it has already been added to the Merfolk and all of its family, it is to be used for a certain family of creatures, also a family is to be added the "Creature Family" Category tag #Each Creature has to be redone now as the new mythology category tag has been added in the infoboxes. #The Map is under creation and it needs to be discussed. Things to be discussed #The Sky guardian #Naming of the locations #The creatures list from bellow needs to be expanded at fire, water and air and shortened at forest List of creatures: Here add the creatures we should make pages of, along with their categories, etc 'Fire' Oni Succubus Lamia Salamander Lizardman Incubus 'Water' Tiktaalik Scylla Kappa Merman Siren Merfolk 'Earth' Bakeneko Apsaras Cadejo Baku Cerastes Nymph Arachne Naga Slime Alraune Orc Mandragora Gnome Youko Tengu Nereid Golem Dryad Echidna Amp Elf Jurougumo Imp 'Snow' Snowoman 'Air' Winged Serpent Angel Harpy Baphomet Cockatrice Valkyre Hipogriff 'Undead' Ghost Inari Skeleton Mummy